


Armitage Hux, assistant

by Sorcha_8



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alpha/Omega/Beta, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcha_8/pseuds/Sorcha_8
Summary: In the First Order, Alphas rule the chain of command, omegas are pretty little things that you bond with, ideally are constantly pregnant and aren't capable of working and betas are used for Alphas pleasure and that's about it





	1. Chapter 1

"Who's that?" Murmured Lieutenant Mitaka to Lieutenant Thannison when he saw an unfamiliar red head enter the control centre of the Finalizer.  
"Do you not recognise him?" Replied Thannison "That's Armitage Hux, he was a few years ahead of us at the Academy, he was rumoured to be on the fast track to becoming a General before it turned out he was a beta"  
"I don't remember him but I definitely would have...do you think he is looking for company?"  
"Oh no not a chance, I wouldn't go near him, he's Kylo Rens assistant and apparently Lord Ren is very protective of him"  
"Well if he is Lord Rens assistant what is he doing here?"  
"Ren is arriving tomorrow and he will be based here from now on , you missed the announcement as you were on shore leave"  
Mitakas face drained of colour at the thought of the temperamental force user being stationed on board the Finalizer.  
Thannison saw the look on his friends face and reassured him "Don't worry apparently Armitage over there knows how to deal with Ren and how to calm him down"  
"Well I'm glad someone knows how to, this last time I talked to him he force choked me"  
And with the two Lieutenants went back to work. 

Armitage Hux discretely surveyed the command deck of the Finalizer and as always he automatically thought of ways to improve it. He knew there was no point in a mere beta making suggestions but he would drop them into conversation with Lord Ren who might pass them onto the General. Hux wasn't the sort to complain or dwell on things he couldn't change but it did make him sigh to think of what he could have achieved if he had presented as an alpha. He would have been at least designing star destroyers (and what star destroyers they would have been!not like the clunky old fashioned ones being made now)and definitely he would have been rising up the chain of command. As a beta he was lucky not to be a stormtropper or to have been left in a brothel. He was thankful to have this job and he did have influence, subtle as it was, in being the assistant of Lord Ren.  
Once you learned what was required it was straightforward in being Lord Ren's assistant. You merely had to read his emotions accurately, always know what he needed even when he didn't, be able to clear his path of red tape and obstacles, make sure he got adequate food and sleep (which was difficult with Snokes constant training exercises), explain what he needed to the chain of command,get what he needed from the chain of command, polish his grandfather's helmet, keep said helmet safe,redesign his own helmet whenever needed, research force lore for him, make sure there is never any mention of General Leia or General Solo in his presence, set up simulators so he can practice his force tricks, act as a buffer between Lord Ren and annoying or distracting officers, prevent him from killing or maiming First Order personnel, sourcing the strawberry jam he likes and then there was some difficult tasks but Hux had learnt with time how to keep the juggernaut that is Lord Ren running smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux took the time while he was waiting to be presented to General Peavey to mentally up date his to-do list. Vader’s helmet? Check - it was by his side in the fire,bullet and shock proof container Hux had designed. Lord Rens belongings? Check- already brought to and unpacked in his new quarters.Millicent? Check- her highness was busy exploring her new quarters aka Hux’s room.  
Hux internal review was interrupted by one of the officers letting him know that the General was now available.  
As soon as Hux presented himself to General Peavey he knew he would have a problem but as always nothing showed on his face to reflect this. General Peavey had served with Hux’s father and was an old school officer.  
“Delighted to see you again Armitage, you have grown up well” said the General as he shook Hux’s hand for a bit too long. Hux knew he wasn’t imagining things but the sly up and down looks that the General were giving his body confirmed his fears. Yet again Hux would have to deal with a hormone ridled alpha who thought any beta was only here to be his plaything.  
“Thank you General Peavey for your kind welcome. Lord Ren is arriving tomorrow and I always like to introduce myself to the commanding officers so they know what to expect as most have not dealt with a force user before”  
“Of course my boy” replied Peavey “Why don’t you come into my office and we can discuss it over drinks” as he led Hux away with his arm slung over Hux’s shoulder.  
Thannison, who was discretely watching the interaction, eyebrows raised in shock when he saw General Peaveys hand land on the small of Hux’s back. “This is not going to end well” he mumbled to himself as he put his attention back to his work.  
As Hux was brought into the Generals office a few things struck him. One, such offices were generally brighter lit, two, the General had now let down the blinds so now no one could see in and three, the General had locked the door behind them.  
Hux didn’t panic but went through his options and quickly landed on the best course of action.  
“Hux, you are all the way over there, come sit beside me and we will have a little chat before we can relax” Peavey said as he poured out two generous glasses of brandy.  
“Thank you General. I know your time is limited so I will just let you know the important things about Lord Ren” replied Hux as he sat down a slight distance from Peavey.  
“Lord Ren has few requirements but he does need his own training space, a designated parking spot for his Upsilon so he always knows where it is and of course the most important thing is that people respect his personal belongings”  
Peavey who was starting to take a drink paused and asked “What do you mean by respecting his belongings, do you mean not touching them?”  
Hux gave a little chuckle before he answered “You must understand Lord Ren has his little ways, he gets very protective of his things and what he sees as being under his protection. Why he nearly killed a stormtropper who accidentally kicked Millicent!”  
“And Millicent is?” “ Millicent is my cat. The poor trooper was dreadfully sorry he merely hadn’t seen her but Lord Ren was only calmed down when I explained it was an accident! Sometimes he gets worked up and I have to calm him down by going through things with him”  
“So Lord Ren is very protective of his personal belongings and Millicent.....”. Peavey didn’t finish that sentance as he was lost in thought,every so often giving Hux a considering glance. Hux’s innocent face only radiated honest delight that Peavey was taking the time to think about Lord Ren’s requirements.  
Whatever else Peavey was he wasn’t stupid. He know Lord Ren was the most alpha of alphas and to deal with that on top of him being a gifted force user would be an issue. He looked at Hux again in consideration. Hux was a tasty innocent little morsel with the added benefit of getting back at Brendol Hux. But then tomorrow Snokes protege, the dangerous Lord Ren, would be here. He was thinking about what the other Generals had told him, how Hux was the only one who could keep Ren in line. They didn’t know what he did but no one was going to question it.  
Peavey decided there and then that Hux was to be treated with respect at all times and he would take some shore leave soon and take it all out on the first red headed whore he could get.  
“ I understand perfectly Mr. Hux and thank you for taking the time to explain it to me. Now let me get one of the Officers to give you a tour of our ship” Now that Peavey had decided Hux was off limits he was nearly shoving him out of the office, in the hope that not even a whisper of his intentions would get back to Ren.  
“ Unamo, could you please give Mr Hux a tour and report back when finished”  
Unamo nodded her agreement and motioned for Hux to follow her.  
Peavey let out a sigh of relief as he watched Hux leave and thanked his lucky stars that he wouldn’t be meeting with the business end of a lightsaber as a result of defiling Lord Ren’s assistant.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they were safely out of the command centre Unamo softly said  
“Hello Armitage , good to see you”  
Hux smiled in genuine delight at Unamo and replied “ You too, long time no see!”  
“So do you need me to show you around or will we go for a cup of coffee?”  
“Oh I studied the layout of this lady in depth, I can find my way around her in the dark, but I do need to know what to expect of the command staff and would like to catch up with you so a coffee sounds nice”  
Unamo brought Hux to a little coffee nook that was sufficiently busy that they wouldn’t be worried about being overheard but was far away from the command deck that no other senior ranking officers would be there.  
After catching up for a few minutes the pair got down to business  
“Hux,have you brought the....goods we need?”  
Hux looked around and was satisfied no one was listening and quietly replied “I got the suppressants and the alpha cologne you needed.There is enough for 6 months.”  
“Is is somewhere safe?You haven’t left it anywhere it could be found on a random check?” “I won’t worry about that Unamo” replied Hux as his foot accidentally tapped against Vader’s helmet carrier once or twice.  
“What about you Hux? Will you have enough for yourself?”queried Unamo.  
“No I’m fine for the next year, I was able to get an injection on my last shore leave”  
“If anyone found out what we were Hux....”  
“Unamo don’t think about that, it’s been 10 years, you are working your way up th chain of command you can change things.Not for us but for the next generation” with that Hux gave Unamos hand a reassuring little squeeze.  
“ So tell me what to look out for with your fellow officers”  
“Well Peavey you have already met and managed, he will leave you alone now he realises you are under Lord Ren’s protection, Mitaka is good at his job but he is pervert with Betas so watch out for him..”  
Their conversation was then interrupted by an alarm going off on Hux’s workpad.  
“That’s my warning that Lord Ren is arriving, I need to bring Lord Vader’s helmet to his quarters before he arrives”  
Unamo’s face drastically paled as she replied “He’s not expected for another few days!!!are you sure?!”  
“Of course, Lord Ren always lets me know when his plans change just so everything can be ready for him” and with that Hux gave the a nod and marched out on of the room to prepare for Lord Ren’s arrival.


End file.
